


Picking Up The Pieces

by futuresoldier1



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Marine Corps, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triple Treble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuresoldier1/pseuds/futuresoldier1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beca shows up at a Bella's reunion after disappearing for 3 years, her life is a mess. Soon however, she finds that her old friends will always be there for her... Even when their world begins to fall apart around them. Kinda sorta RedDawnish AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've kinda had this idea in my head for a while, and decided to write kind of a test chapter. Let me know if you guys think it's worth continuing...

Chloe was excited. A little too much in Aubrey's opinion. For over a month, both Aubrey and her girlfriend Chloe had been making calls and writing out invitations for a reunion of sorts for their old a Capella group from college, the Barden Bella's. 

Invitations had been sent to all the old Bella's, and almost all had replied that they were coming... Almost all.

Nobody had heard from beca since a couple months after their graduation, a little over three years ago. All efforts for anyone to reach her turned to be in vain. It seemed as though the tiny DJ had disappeared.

Chloe had been devastated, as had the rest of the Bella's. Even Aubrey had been upset and confused... Her crush on the alt girl never fading, even after she started to date Chloe. Still, tonight was a night for getting drunk and catching up, and everyone seemed to have put their tiny leader in the backs of their minds for now.

The first to arrive were Cynthia Rose and Stacy. Stacy grinning to them both as she flashed her engagement ring at them. Cynthia Rose merely gave Aubrey a smile before being dragged off by a shrieking Chloe to the bar along with Stacy. 

Fat Amy announced her arrival shortly thereafter by shouting something about her "Fat Power." Her boyfriend Luke trailing along behind her, shaking his head and laughing at her antics.

Ashley, Denise, and Jessica showed up right after Fat Amy, and immediately headed over to the Karaoke machine in the corner. The last to arrive was Lilly and her fiancé Donald, whom she had started dating at the end of their sophomore year, the only exception to Aubrey's strict rule against "Treble Boning".

________________________________ 

Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Cynthia Rose and Stacy were making out in the corner, Amy, Luke, and Lilly were sing karaoke, and Ashley, Denise, and Jessica were giggling over by the bar.

Aubrey and Chloe sat over at a table watching in silence, drinking their beers and enjoying each other's company.

As Aubrey got up to go get another drink, she noticed one of the side doors of the convention center they had rented open, and a figure slip inside.

Frowning, Aubrey went back over to her a Chloe's table.

"Babe, did you invite anyone else to the reunion tonight?" She asked.

"No..." Chloe said, her voice trailing off a she followed her girlfriends gaze. "Who's that?" 

"Stay here" Aubrey ordered, before turning on her heel and stalking toward the figure, who was standing awkwardly to the side. 

Chloe, not one to follow orders, got up an followed her girlfriend anyway, trailing close behind her.

As they got closer, they could make out the feminine curves, and the uniform with many ribbons and medals gleaming on it. A hat obscured the person, girls, face. 

"Who the hell are you?" Aubrey asked sharply, coming to a stop in front of the girl, Chloe coming to a stop beside her.

"Nice to see you too Aubrey" the girl said cockily, her voice seeming familiar somehow, although neither girl couldn't quite remember where she had heard it before.

"Why are you here?"  
"How do you know our names?"  
Both Aubrey and Chloe asked at the same time.

The girl chuckled, a raspy sound. " Well, to answer your first question, I was invited" she said, pulling a white envelope out of one of the front pockets of her navy blue uniform, medals clanking together. "To answer your second however, well why don't I just show you."

Puzzled, and still quite angry, Aubrey took a step back as the girl lowered her head and removed her hat. 

As she looked up, navy blue eyes met ocean blue and dark green.

"Beca?" Chloe breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys here's the next chapter. Big thanks to KM_Rune and Widget for their feedback! 
> 
> Here's another chapter. :D
> 
> Onwards!

"Beca?" Chloe breathed.

Beca shuffled her booted feet around nervously, medals clinking together again.

"Uh hi guys" she said, slightly less confident than before.

Aubrey, not one to beat around the bush, stomped right up to the shorter girl. Startled, Beca took a step back, looking her in the eye.

"Where the hell have you been Mitchell?" She asked angrily, poking the girl in the chest with every word.

"Why don't we sit down" Beca replied calmly, reaching up and grabbing Aubrey's hand to stop her incessant poking.

"Yeah... Ok" Chloe said dreamily, her mouth slightly ajar.

Sighing and shaking her head, Aubrey gave Beca one last glare before turning on her heel and leading the two girls over to a secluded table, far away from Fat Amy's version of Justin Beibers "Baby".

"Well Amy sure hasn't changed" Beca said with a smirk, looking over at the stage.

As they walked, Aubrey noticed Beca was favoring her right leg. Frowning, she filed away this information, planning to bring it up later.

"Sit down Mitchell" she ordered, gesturing to a chair across the table from Chloe, then headed to the cooler and pulled three fresh beers out of the ice.

Beca sat down stiffly as Aubrey returned with their drinks.

Sitting down in the chair next to Chloe, Aubrey got a better look at Beca, the girls face illuminated by the dull light hanging from the ceiling.

She looked rougher, older. A single white, jagged scar cut down the side of her face from the edge of her right eye to her chin.  
Her uniform was pressed and neat, with two rows of ribbons and a Purple Heart adorning her breast, as well as a bronze star.

Aubrey was startled out of her examination as Beca started to snap her fingers in front of her face.

"You done examining me Posen?" She asked, smothering a laugh. 

Rolling her eyes, Aubrey took a sip of her beer.

"Beca?" Chloe asked softly. "Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

Looking up, Beca replied simply "I wasn't thinking and a recruiter took advantage of that. I ended up being sworn in to the Marine Corps three days before graduation and on a bus to Parris Island while the rest of the Bella's were still walking across that stage with their diplomas."

"Is that how you got that?" Chloe asked softly, gesturing to the angry scar on her face.

Beca's eyes seemed to harden as she reached up and gently brushed her fingertips along the raised line of flesh. "Yeah" she replied softly.

Aubrey sat in her chair, stunned.

"So basically you got mad and joined the army?" She asked, her voice hard.

"Actually the Marine Corps." Beca said, still smirking as she tapped one of the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor pins adorning the collar of her jacket. "Big difference."

"What ever Beca! That doesn't change the fact that you just ran off and disappeared for three years!" Aubrey yelled, words rushing out of her mouth. 

"Bree!" Chloe scolded, punching her girlfriend lightly in the arm.

Beca just opened then closed her mouth before looking down at her now fidgeting hands.

"Are you still in?" Aubrey asked, her voice softer now, almost regretful.

"No." Beca said, her eyes trailing slowly upwards. "Honorable discharge."

"Well" Aubrey sighed, getting up from her seat, "I could use another beer." 

"Ooh grab me one too Bree!" Chloe said eagerly taking a swig out of the bottle currently in her hands.

Aubrey quickly got behind the bar and began to rummage through the cooler. She was so focused on her task that she did not hear a drunken Fat Amy sneaking up on her... Until the one and only tackled her with a wild yell.

"Amy!" Cynthia Rose yelled, running over and pulling her off of Aubrey.

"Whoo Fat power!" Amy bellowed, throwing her fist in the air. "You know back in Tasmania I was the best crocodile tackler with legs!"

"If you ever do that again Amy I swear I'll-"

"You ok Bree?" Chloe called, interrupting her threat. Beca stood beside her, hat placed back firmly on her head, once again obscuring her face.

"I'm fine babe!" Aubrey called, sitting up.

"Who's your lady friend?" Amy asked them both, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Aubrey heard Beca chuckling as she got to her feet.

"I'm hurt guys! None of you recognize me?"  
Beca asked, taking her hat off once again.

Aubrey just shook her head, beca was soo dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to give Beca a really badass scar... :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so i'm not going to give you a bazillion excuses as to why I haven't updated this story for so long, I just had a sudden death on the family and didn't really feel any motivation to write again until now. But i'm back and (hopefully) better than ever!
> 
> I've decided to kinda switch this fic up and make it a little more fun for me to write so i'm going to be using some ideas from the movie RedDawn... let me know if ya like it or not...
> 
> And finally thanks to everyone who have left kudos or supported my story in anyway, you guys are awesome!!
> 
>  
> 
> Onwards!

Screaming, the Bella's all seemed to swarm Beca at once. Eyes widening in alarm, she held out her hands as if to ward them off. Aubrey, seeming to sense Beca's discomfort, yelled "Relax ladies! wouldn't want to dirty that fancy uniform now."

Laughing guiltily the girls backed off, giving their former leader some room. Beca shot Aubrey a thankful look before engulfing each of her old friends in a hug and calling for a beer. As the tiny girl was pulled away towards the bar, accompanied by a couple loud whoops courtesy of a slightly drunk Fat Amy, Chloe and Aubrey retreated back to their table and sat down.

"She looks really worn out" Chloe commented softly, taking a generous swig of her beer. 

"Well judging by the limp and that recent looking scar she's been around" Aubrey replied, a sobering thought.

"Hey Aub-" Chloe started before a huge bang echoed outside. "What the hell was that?" she cried, as the lights began to spark and fizzle before going out completely. Several girls screamed including Aubrey, although she vehemently denied it later, as the room was enshrouded in a heavy darkness. The yelling continued as the panicked Bella's ran into each other blindly.

"Quiet!" Beca shouted as she flicked on a lighter, its light casting eerie shadows on her face. "Nobody move. I'm going to see if I can go find some candles." 

Time seemed to stand still as the girls listened to Beca curse and run into things as she made her way into the kitchen, their only light source quickly disappearing. Moments later, although it felt like hours, she returned with an armful of small battery powered candles and flicked them on with ease. Setting them on the table, she mumbled something about a fuse box and thumped down a flight of stairs into what was assumed was the basement.

As her footsteps died away, everyone seemed to move at once. Throwing herself into a chair, Fat Amy wiped her brow dramatically. "Damn that was almost as scary as the time I wrestled kangaroos on the Great Barrier Reef!" Luke snorted a laugh as Cynthia Rose attempted to explain that Kangaroos were unable to swim.

"Aubrey I knew we should have picked a nicer place!" Chloe whined as she threw herself into a chair. "We had a budget" Aubrey replied crisply. " And Posen's never overpay."

"Well look were that got us!" Jessica snapped as one of the candles ran out of battery.

"Look we were on a budget and-" "OK ladies break it up!" Stacie interrupted. "Man you all really need to get laid!"

Looking affronted, Aubrey began a lecture about how her and Chloe's sex life was none of her business, which the girl duly ignored as she threw herself into Cynthia Rose's lap. About five minutes and a creepy comment from Lilly later (some things never change) the group heard Beca clomping back up the stairs. 

"Everything looks perfectly fine to me" she said tiredly. "I don't know why the lights just cut out like that since there's nothing to fix..."

"Well girls I guess we'll have to call it a night then." Aubrey said as she clapped her hands together. Grumbling the girls filed out, not including Beca.Chloe was almost to her car when she realized Beca hadn't left the building yet. Worried she quickly turned around and began to head back, just as the slight girl appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Beca are you ok?" Chloe called as she noticed the girl leaning a bit to the side, her limp much more pronounced. "I'm fine Chloe don't worry about me." Beca replied, waving the redhead off.

"Ok... do you have somewhere to go tonight? We all booked rooms in the same hotel, you're welcome to crash in one of ours!" Chloe said, watching the other girls slow progress to an old Chevy parked to the side of the parking lot. "I've got a place to go, but what hotel are you guys staying at?"

"There's a Bed and Breakfast right down the road. That's where we are at. Please come by tomorrow!" Chloe begged. "I'll be by." Beca returned, grunting as she lifted herself into her truck and drove off.

"Chloe lets go!" Aubrey called. With a sigh, the redhead turned and got into her car next to the blond, driving off into the endless, suffocating darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :)

The next morning was chaotic for everyone, as it seemed the entire city of Boston of had lost all power. Thankfully, the self-proclaimed "boarding house" that the Bella's were staying at was located on the outskirts of the city, far away from the downtown area that was sure to be busy and disordered. 

As Aubrey woke, prying herself out of a cuddly redheads arms, she quickly threw on a T-shirt, shorts and a pair of sneakers. After writing a note to her girlfriend informing her that she was taking a quick run to clear her head about last night, Aubrey quickly jogged down a flight of stairs. Just as she was about to walk out the front door, she heard a loud bang and yelling. Puzzled and worried, she ran into the next room to quite an interesting sight.

In the kitchen Aubrey found Fat Amy trying to yank a box of donuts out of a hotel workers hands as Stacie and Cynthia Rose tried desperately to pull her back. Another worker was running around waving a spatula and yelling loudly in Spanish. 

Quickly, and with practiced ease, Aubrey diffused the situation by promising Fat Amy hot breakfast sandwiches and coffee as long as she retreated back up to her room, minus any and all donuts. After Fat Amy begrudgingly let go of the now crumpled box and sulked back up to her room, Aubrey greeted CR and Stacie before turning on her heel and leaving their hotel, her run now put off. The challenge was now going to be finding a open café or store, with a generator, willing to sell her breakfast sandwiches... oh and coffee.

Walking toward her car, Aubrey found yet another obstacle in a day that was gradually turning downright god awful. A electric blue 86' Chevy complete with a lift kit was parked directly behind her Prius. No way was she getting her car out without moving the hulking barrier. As she got closer, she noticed a girl sitting on the back on a tool chest, located behind the cab in the bed of the truck. She was dressed in a black tank top with a tattered old red flannel thrown over it. A pair of worn jeans, scuffed brown boots, and a torn Red Sox baseball cap placed firmly over her head completed the look. A dangerous looking hunting rifle lay flat across her lap.

"Hey! Move your damn truck!" Aubrey yelled angrily, stalking toward the vehicle while keeping a close eye on the weapon. The girl looked up and started laughing as the blond approached.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this!" The girl called, a familiar smirk placed firmly on her face. 

"Beca!? What the hell are you doing over here sitting in front of out hotel with that?" Aubrey exclaimed loudly, pointing at the gun. Beca jumped over the side of what Aubrey assumed to be her truck, skillfully landing on her good leg, and leaned her gun against the rear tire before walking over to the blond.

"Tell Chloe she lied."

"What?" Aubrey retorted sharply.

"Apparently this is a 'Boarding House' not a Bed and Breakfast."

"She told you where we were staying."

"Yup!" Beca replied cheerfully. "Good thing too huh? You really shouldn't leave right now."

"Don't tell me what to do Beca. I'm a big girl." Aubrey said, crossing her arms.

"Well I mean, if you like mobs of pissed off smartphone, internet, and TV addicts going through withdrawal then by all means, go." Beca laughed, gesturing with her arms exaggeratedly toward the road. Seeming to somber up, she looked away before looking back, her face a much more serious mask. "But I'm coming with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July!! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left Kudo's and Comments on this story!! I really appreciate feedback so please let me know what you think... ^_^

With a groan Aubrey climbed up into Beca's truck, cursing the girl under her breath for putting such a big lift kit on the behemoth. 

The other girl merely gave her yet another smirk, placing the rifle once again across her lap. 

Starting the brute with a roar, Beca wasted no time in placing the accelerator firmly down and hauling ass down the road, Aubrey screaming in the passenger seat, looking desperately for a seatbelt. 

"Beca! Slow down I can't find my Goddamned seat belt!" The blonde yelled, holding onto the bottom of the torn bucket seat she was sitting on.

"There are none!" Beca replied, laughing at the horrified look on the other girls face. 

After yelling at the brunette about how illegal and stupid not having seatbelts was, then yelling some more when Beca took one hand off the steering wheel to offer a mock salute, Aubrey resigned herself to her fate and glared firmly out the window.

About 15 minutes later, as they drove into the outskirts of Boston, Beca was forced to slowdown to avoid some people walking haphazardly down the road. Their clothes were torn and dirty, and most carried various items in their hands.

"Where are they all coming from... And where did they get all that stuff?" Aubrey asked, not moving her gaze from the window. 

"Looters." Beca replied simply. "It's chaos in the city right now. People go for one day without any electricity and all hell breaks lose. Makes me sick."

Aubrey could only nod her head and watch in horror as a teenager pulled a knife on an old man pushing a shopping cart full of cigarettes. Farther up the road, a woman was throwing rocks at a man carrying a flat screen tv. Dropping the tv, he fell as they drove by. He didn't get back up as the woman cried out in frustration at the sight of a now broken screen.

______________________________

"So what did you need to get so desperately anyway?" Beca asked a while later as Boston crept into view. 

Turning a deep shade of red Aubrey replied, "Breakfast sandwiches."

Beca slammed on the breaks, and pulled over to the side of the road, before turning and staring at the blonde.

"Breakfast sandwiches." She replied slowly.

"Uh yeah?"

"No fucking way man! You saw those people back there! There is no way in hell I'm risking our lives and my trucks new paint job for some sandwiches that you must know by now are nonexistent."

"Look I'm-" the blonde started, grateful she didn't have to finish explaining herself as a loud droning noise echoed down the mountains to the west.

Confused, Aubrey rolled down her window as Beca jumped out of the truck, rifle in hand, and looked up towards the sky.

Hundreds and hundreds of planes came flying from the east, dropping people dangling from parachutes.

"Is that some form of riot control the government is sending us?" Aubrey asked Beca. 

"Beca! Hey I'm talking to you!" 

"Fuck!" Beca replied, running awkwardly on her bum leg back to the truck. 

"What?" Aubrey asked worriedly. "Please Beca what's going on?" 

"Take this!" The brunette replied, throwing her gun at Aubrey, who flinchingly, caught it.

Then pulling herself into the truck, Beca slammed her door shut and looked at the blonde, the side of her face with the scar scrunched up in... Pain?

"Beca what is going on! Please tell me!" 

"Those guys up there aren't the government. That's North fucking Korea!

"Wait what?!" Aubrey screamed, getting thrown back into her seat as Beca threw the truck into gear and quickly pulled out into the road, turning around.

"We've gotta fucking go now!"


End file.
